


Seasrama

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Houses, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Kadang Isla berharap dia seasrama dengan Charlie.





	Seasrama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff, tahun keenam.

Kadang Isla berharap dia seasrama dengan Charlie.

Jika mereka seasrama, mereka bisa mengobrol sampai larut malam di ruang rekreasi tanpa memedulikan jam malam dan detensi. Yah, mungkin mereka akan sedikit kena tegur karena berisik, tetapi jauh lebih baik daripada detensi, bukan?

Jika mereka seasrama, mereka bisa belajar bersama kapan pun dan di mana pun, tidak harus janjian di perpustakaan jam sekian sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Mereka tidak harus menerima teguran dari Madam Pince karena menertawakan nama spesies yang pelafalannya aneh.

Jika mereka seasrama, mereka bisa berada dalam tim Quidditch yang sama. Mereka akan memperjuangkan kemenangan untuk satu asrama yang sama dan tidak perlu debat tim-siapa-yang-lebih-baik meski niatnya hanya bercanda.

Namun, di samping itu semua, Isla juga tahu bahwa dirinya dan Charlie berbeda. Charlie terkenal berani dan tangguh, Isla tahu dirinya setia dan pekerja keras. Mereka sudah cocok dengan asrama mereka masing-masing, dan perbedaan itulah yang justru membuat hubungan mereka semakin unik. Benar?


End file.
